


Reconciliation

by last_system_lord



Series: Enemy Amongst Us [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she hated admitting it, Sam felt she needed to make an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

As much as she hated admitting it, Sam felt she needed to make an apology.

She dropped off at the supermarket on her way there and by the time so got to Ba’al’s apartment, Sam was laden down with shopping bags. Sam refused to admit that the bubbly feeling in her chest was excitement to see him, it absolutely couldn’t be. Apprehension though…. Oh that was definitely there. Not to mention the doubt the Ba’al would even still be there; he might have cleared out immediately after she’d left the last time, after all, she had threatened him.

That bubbly feeling popped as soon as Ba’al opened the door and his face darkened into a scowl when he saw her. Right. Well, she had come to try and smooth things over.

‘I might not be able to cook,’ Sam said, trying her best to stay cheerful. ‘But I can bake.’

Ba’al’s eyes narrowed. ‘How nice for you.’

Sam winced. She’d heard him say that exact thing before – just not the version of him standing in front of her. Suddenly, attempting to teach a System Lord to bake seemed like the stupidest idea she had ever had, even – no, especially – as a peace offering. Unfortunately, she had committed herself the moment he opened the door.

‘Look,’ said Sam, ‘I can’t, and I _won’t_ , apologize for destroying your empire, but I can promise that, as long as you keep your head down, I’ll help you stay here.’

Ba’al’s eyebrows rose and he looked her up and down, as if weighing a decision. The moment stretched and Sam had to resist the urge to drop her gaze to the floor, then he asked, in a mildly amused tone; ‘Baking?’

Sam allowed herself a smile. ‘Cookies.’

____________________________

Ba’al sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table while they waited for the cookies to bake. Sam, sitting across from him, had no idea what to say. How did you make small talk with a Goa’uld? It was much easier to argue over cookie recipes, and argue they had. She wondered if he was still pissed off about the flour on his jacket. She felt she should say _something_ but that was mainly because Ba’al hadn’t stopped watching her closely since they’d sat down.

‘Why?’

Sam jumped slightly, not expecting him to have broken the silence. ‘What?’

Ba’al gave the long suffering sigh of someone forced to explain something very simple. ‘Why _are_ you helping me?’

Her mild irritation at his tone evaporated and Sam bit her lip, trying to marshal her thoughts. She’d been having a hard enough time justifying this to herself, but she thought she’d finally put her finger on it. Now all she had to do was try and explain it to him…

‘Well, you know we took who we thought was the last of you to the Tok’ra.’

‘Yes.’ Ba’al’s expression hardened.

Sam ducked her head. She’d come here to smooth things over, so she had to explain this without pissing him off. ‘Yeah. Well, we were hoping to be able to save th- _your_ host, but-‘ Sam grimaced, ‘-Daniel had the right idea. It was way too late for the host, there just wasn’t really anything left.’

Ba’al looked at her like _she’d_ lost her mind and Sam trailed off. ‘I don’t know why I’m telling you that part.’

‘Neither do I.’

Sam rallied again. ‘So basically, if we handed you over to the Tok’ra, with no host to save, it’s a good bet that they’d just want to get information out of you. You know, make sure there really are no more Goa’uld hiding out there.’

‘I know that too,’ said Ba’al impatiently, making a fairly obvious _get on with it_ gesture.

‘Okay, fine. I’m saying they’d torture you and I’m not okay with that.’

Ba’al’s expression was nothing short of incredulous. ‘You want me to think that you are helping me for that reason alone? Samantha, I am far too intelligent to believe such a thing.’

Scowling at him, Sam leaned forward. ‘Just because torture is easy for you, doesn’t mean I feel the same. I don’t like watching people suffer, and I’m not comfortable handing you over knowing what will happen.’

Since Ba’al was still clearly sceptical, Sam had to ask; ‘Why did you think I was helping you?’

‘My charm, obviously.’ The smirk was back and Sam rolled her eyes.

‘What charm?’

‘I am truly hurt,’ Ba’al said, but a lasting echo of amusement in his voice gave him away.

‘Yeah, I’m not sure anything could dent your ego,’ said Sam. Anyone who thought cloning themselves was a good idea had to take the prize for being the most egotistical person around. Not to mention posing as a god for thousands of years.

‘My ego is well earned,’ Ba’al told her, effectively proving her point.

‘We managed to beat you,’ said Sam automatically. Damn it, she was trying to be cooperative.

‘The handling of you Tau’ri was badly managed,’ Ba’al admitted, this time unruffled by the insult. He leant back on the couch, resting an arm casually on the armrest. ‘I blame Apophis.’

‘Why? How would you have done it?’ asked Sam, genuinely curious.

‘Oh, I had a few ideas.’ Ba’al’s expression was distant, thoughtful rather than smug. It put Sam on edge. ‘History would have been quite different.’

There was something in his voice that Sam really didn’t like. ‘What do you-‘

_Beep_ … Beep... Beep…

Sam jumped in surprise as Ba’al got up from the couch and sauntered towards the kitchen. ‘Relax. It’s merely the oven timer.’

Feeling mildly embarrassed, Sam forced herself to calm down. It was good really, that she _couldn’t_ relax near him; she needed to keep her wits about her, just in case he was planning something. Part of her wanted to believe him, and as much as Sam told herself it was because of her career, there was a niggling little voice at the back of her mind that whispered that she didn’t mind his company.

‘Cookies,’ declared Ba’al, re-entering the room with a large plate. ‘We shall see if my faith in your baking skills was misplaced.’

‘You dare doubt me,’ Sam couldn’t resist saying, but relented when Ba’al frowned at her. ‘Sorry.’ She let her gaze fall to the plate as he set it on the table. ‘Aren’t they still hot?’

‘They’ll cool,’ said Ba’al dismissively.

‘So.’ Sam had had the distinct impression he’d been hiding something and wanted to figure it out, quickly. What was the best way to get Ba’al to reveal a plan? ‘You were saying how you could have done better than Apophis?’

‘Obviously I could have, I’m better than Apophis in every way.’ Ba’al smiled at her and Sam realised he’d just called her bluff. ‘After all, _you_ were saying how much you appreciated my charm and wit.’

‘That’s weird, because I remember saying-‘

‘Oh but we both know what you meant.’ Instead of sitting down across from her, Ba’al chose to sit next to her and Sam went still. Had it been anyone else…

‘Actually,’ said Sam, trying not to notice that Ba’al was actually pretty good looking and sitting very close to her, very, _very_ close to her. ‘I said _exactly_ what I meant.’

Ba’al shook his head in mock sadness. ‘You and your Tau’ri pride, Samantha.’

His leg touched hers as he leaned forward and Sam leapt from the chair in alarm and total, utter disbelief. ‘ _What_ are you doing?’

Ba’al looked mildly confused. ‘I thought that was obvious.’

Sam stared at him. Obvious. Of course it was obvious and entirely impossible. Ba’al, last of the Goa’uld System Lords with his contempt for the Tau’ri could not, absolutely _not_ , be coming on to her.

Ba’al also got to his feet and approached to where she had retreated across the room. Sam got the impression of being stalked by a predator.

‘Your planet has its charms, but I am very bored and you, Samantha, are very beautiful.’

He’d stopped right in front of her, but Sam stayed rooted to the spot. ‘This is a joke, right?’

‘I’m quite serious.’ Ba’al was well and truly in her personal space. He reached out a hand and touched her face and Sam couldn’t get her brain into gear, couldn’t process it.

Then, Ba’al was up against her and his mouth was on hers, firm, but less demanding then Sam would have expected and, inexplicably, she found herself kissing back.

When they came up for air, Ba’al smirked at her. ‘I told you I was charming.’

Stunned didn’t even begin to cover Sam’s reaction and she tried to back away. ‘This… is a seriously bad idea.’

‘Oh really?’ Ba’al leaned in again, a hand going around the back of her neck and Sam came to her senses.

She pushed him away, hard, but Ba’al stayed rock still and she was forced to just swipe away his hand. ‘Don’t touch me.’

‘Funny, I didn’t hear you protesting a moment ago.’ Ba’al was as self-satisfied as she’d ever seen him and Sam forced herself to see past the attractive male. He was a Goa’uld, a _murderer_ and she never should have let him approach her like this.

‘You took me by surprise,’ said Sam, sidestepping him. Ba’al watched her go, one eyebrow raised.

‘Not a bad surprise, if you’re reaction was any indication.’ He was coming after her again and Sam backed away.

‘No. I mean it, this is a _bad_ idea.’

He was out of line. So far out of line, but he was _Ba’al_ so that was hardly a shock and Sam was coming to the horrifying realisation that kissing him hadn’t been unpleasant, in fact, if anything…

‘If you’re concerned about your friend’s reactions… well,’ Ba’al smiled again, ‘They don’t even know I’m here.’

‘You’re the _enemy_ ,’ Sam blurted and wow, that was not what she’d meant to say. She should tell him she found him disgusting, which really _should_ be the truth but somehow wasn’t, she should tell him where to go shove the whole goddamn idea.

Except part of her was curious. A big part of her, if she was honest.

‘I don’t have to be.’ Ba’al’s voice was low and his gaze intent.

Sam couldn’t believe it, but she found Ba’al unmistakably attractive, and not just physically. She’d lived her life around people who struggled to keep up with her, which was fine, most of the time; but Ba’al… his intelligence level was above and beyond any IQ found on Earth. And he had a sense of humour.

‘ _No_ ,’ said Sam, with force this time, as she spun away from him and bolted for the door.

She could hear him following her, at a steady, unworried pace, but she made it through the door and onto the stairway. Running away, _again_.

The thought made her pause, on the first step, just long enough for Ba’al to catch up to her.

‘I look forward to seeing you again soon,’ Ba’al said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Sam fled.


End file.
